Tomorrow's Melody
by Ve1vet R0se
Summary: Sakura has finally passed away, so after many years another unfortunate girl stumbles upon The Clow Book accidentally. But the Sakura cards are stronger than the Clow Cards! Will Kero and the new Card Captor be able to capture the cards? Hiatus
1. Prologue: Ending of one legend

_Tomorrow's Melody_

_Ve1vet_

* * *

"Sakura…"

"Kero-chan, it's all right. There's no reason to be upset…"

"Sakura. You're dying and you're tellin' me there's no reason to be upset?" he whimpered, resting his head on the edge of her bed.

She smiled softly, reaching out a hand to stroke his golden head, "I'm sorry I'm worrying you Kero-chan; You too Yue. But, I wanted to go like this. Like a normal person who just closes their eyes and goes peacefully." She blinked back tears, closing her eyes for a moment. When the moment passed she turned to look at the two guardians, "Kero, please, choose a good candidate, one with a strong heart." The woman smiled when he lifted his head just enough so he could nod and answered with a soft 'I will.' "And Yue," she watched him look up from his thoughts, "Once again you will be the judge of this candidate. I trust that Kero-chan will bring you a good candidate and you will judge them fairly."

Yue nodded, and returned to his thoughts, he grieved inside, wishing there could be some way to keep his Master alive.

Sakura smiled and laid her head back down on the soft pillow. _Finally I can join you Li, Tomoyo, and everyone. And we can be together again, just like before when we were young. We'll all be together, forever…_ Her smile widened, and with the last of her magic she raised her staff; which had been kept next to her this whole time. She raised it as high as her weak arm would allow her. The two guardians transformed into the small charms on the cover of the old Clow Book. Even if she had changed all nineteen Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she hadn't bothered to change the name of the Book.

As the two guardians took their temporary forms she lowered her staff. Slowly it began to dissipate, until it vanished. The Clow Mistress had become thin and frail with time; her once light brown hair had become a snowy white. The small twinkle in her emerald eyes had remained, never failing to sparkle and bring a smile to someone's face. But now, it was time for her to leave this world.

She did it with a happy heart, with no regrets. She'd had a happy marriage, a beautiful child of her own, and many friends. That was all she had wanted out of life. But she got more than that; she had the joy of capturing the cards, side by side with Li. Now, it was time to sleep, sleep forever.

_She looked down at her body, "I-I'm ten years old again!"_

"_Hey Sakura!" a familiar voice called._

"_T-To-Tomoyo!" she squealed, running to embrace her best friend. "Why am I-?"_

"_Ten years old again-? I'm not sure. But you look as adorable as ever!" she squealed, "C'mon! let's go meet up with the others!"_

"_Sakura!" "Hey Sakura!" "Sakura you're here!" Familiar voices cried to her, waving to her from a distance._

"_We're not that far now!" Tomoyo said to her friend._

"_From Heaven-?"_

"_Yep!"_

And finally, the Card Mistress left this world with a smile on her face. For this was the end of one story and the beginning of another

* * *

**Author's note: Yes it is terribly short, but it's only the prologue. Anyways, most of the stories I see are pretty much 'Li and Sakura hate each other but they get stuck together in (some random thing)…' so I wanted to try something different. Not that I have anything against those kinds of stories, there are some that I did enjoy. One more thing. In the anime there were like a million cards. But I never really watched the anime. I'm going by the manga, so 19 clow cards! Yeah. I did name this story after the song from the second movie, whee!**


	2. And the Beginning of Another

"Stop it!" the girl squealed and thrashed in their grip but to no avail, "Go bug your stupid friends or something!"

"But we just want to hang out with our baby sister, isn't that right Deneb?" one of the twins said with a sickening grin on his face.

"Yep." The other replied, same grin and everything, "C'mon Vega quit being a wuss."

"Leave me alone!" she squinted her eyes shut and tried throwing all of her weight backwards which didn't do her much good. By the looks of it two tall twin brothers had taken hold of a smaller girl, their sister, by her arms and appeared to be dragging her somewhere. The girl didn't appear to be enjoying this at all.

Our setting would be a normal single family home on the corner of a small street in a quiet neighborhood. So a pretty ordinary house in short. The two brothers pulled her upstairs and past a long white hall to what appeared to be a small door for a crawl space. "Now we can play locked in the dungeon. Right Altair?" said the one referred to as Deneb to the other one who snickered, he must have been Altair.

'Vega' the tiny girl looked horrified as large dark green eyes widened, "W-Wait a minute… t-the crawl s-space is haunted! Don't-"

Too late, they'd already opened the door and she was halfway in. By the time she was able to finish her sentence the door had shut and she was alone. Unfortunately for Vega the crawl space could only be opened from the outside but at least it was nice and cool. Though at the moment she didn't care; the girl slammed her fist against the door and screamed hoping someone would hear her. She must have terrible luck, because her mother and sister didn't get home till late and her brothers weren't letting her out anytime soon.

After much kicking and screaming and pressed her back against the door and took short, quick breaths, scared out of her wits. She had heard noises from this crawl space before, supposedly someone had lived in this house, but it burned down many years ago and they had to rebuild it. _'Maybe if I'm really quiet the ghosts won't hear me…' _she thought trying to stay as quiet as possible.

She brushed some pinkish strands out of her eyes before a soft 'huuummm…' came from her right. Vega took a quick breath and froze, but it persisted.

_Huuummm_

She dared to turn to her right ever so slightly, out of the corner of her eyes, in a stack of old novels a soft glow had appeared. Shifting her hand she felt it rub over something cool and smooth. A flashlight. Vega made a mad grab for it, though she doubted that it worked; and to her surprise it did.

Scanning the room with the small flashlight she noted that nothing in the crawl space belonged to her or her family. Some old clothes that looked like something out of the 1990's, old dusty books, a rocking horse that was on it's last legs, then she finally came to the glowing book.

"Ma-maybe it's supposed to do that…" she tried to sound confident as she reached out to touch it. Well, she didn't burst into flames so it might not be all that bad. Vega slowly slid over next to the pile and tried to stand, amazingly this part of the crawlspace was no longer a crawlspace since she could stand and not hit the ceiling. Gingerly picking up the book she examined it.

A lion-like creature was on the front and a moon charm held firmly in place by a golden chain. It appeared to be in excellent shape for a book that had been sitting ina dusty, haunted, crawlspace for god knows how long. Turning it to the side she examined the spine, THE CLOW was written in large letters. "…clow?"

She slid off the seal that kept it closed and revealed an inscription on the inside cover and a deck of cards that were tucked away in false pages. It had appeared to be a normal book from the outside…

Next Vega examined the inscription, _"… 'When the seal is broken, disaster will befall this world…' _Well that's a short summary for a story. I wonder where the pages are…" She reached into the false pages, pulling out the first three cards on the top, one was a young looking girl that appeared to be made out of flames, the other was the same only she appeared to be made from water, the third was a wispy like girl, "Firey… Watery… Windy-?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before the floor began to glow with a strange circle like design, a star in the middle with a moon and sun on either side. The cards began to glow and there was a gust of wind that made everything shake or topple over. Even the locked door was forced open. The cards in her hands jerked and she released her grip, then the cards in the book began to break free.

But a certain yellow guardian was there just in time to catch the last card that almost freed itself, "Gotcha! And you thought I'd sleep through that all over…" the yellow bear , who was floating inches from Vega's face slowly turned to look at the empty book. "GAH! The cards! I can't believe I let it happen again! Ooooo! I'm sorry Sakura!"

Vega, who had froze where she stood stared at this strange little creature with a bewildered expression. He spun back around, "Another little girl-? Sheesh- You remind me of Sakura- anyways… How ya doin' there kiddo-?"

"That slang… you must be from Osaka… no? Somewhere near there-?" she pked him in the stomach lightly just to make sure he was real.

He giggled like a little girl before answering, "Actually I am from Osaka, Wow you are a lot like her. She said that the first time we met too-" for some reason he looked a bit saddened.

"What's going on…" she asked simply.

"Can we talk about this in your room or something? Or wait. We are in a house? Right?"

The pink haired girl cocked her ead to the side slightly, "Umm… we are in a house, just in a crawlspace… Yes lets leave!"

* * *

"So you're the culprit who opened the Clow Book? We really should have change the name to the Sakura book."

"Not to be rude Kero-san but did something happen between you and this 'Sakura'? You seem to be reminiscing a lot. And you seem to smile everytime you go 'you remind me so much of her'." She poured some tea in his cup and slip it to him on the wood floor.

Kero stared at the floor for a long while, "She was my former master. My ssecond one after the original creator of what used to be the Clow Cards, that's why it was the Clow Book. They don't exist anymore since Sakura used them as a base to make her own cards and use her own magic. It's been quite awhile since then." He paused emptying his cup in what seemed to be one gulp.

His cheeks turned red from the sugar (he had added lots of sugar to it), and slid it back towards Vega. She had a feeling he wanted more so once again she filled his cup; taking a tiny sip of her own. "Sakura… she was very powerful… more powerful than Clow even and she was almost eleven when she had finished changing the Clow Cards. That means things might be difficult on you." He sipped his cup, taking a moment to add another spoonful of sugar.

Vega had lifted her cup as to take another sip but stopped at his last sentence. She also took the opportunity of his pause to ask a question, "What do you mean things will be hard?"

"Well think of it this way. Clow Reed had a certain amount of power embedded in the Clow Cards. When Sakura captured them she had to have had a little more power than the cards to successfully capture them. She only had a teensy bit more power than Clow after she'd captured them all ya' know? But. When she changed them she was using her own power, before she was using Clow's power. So after changing all the Clow Cards she was extremely powerful. So that made the Sakura cards more powerful than the Clow Cards. So if you have the potential to be the next strongest magician then you'll be able to dot he same."

"Uhhhuuuhh…" she nodded, "But… what's so difficult about that?"

"Sheesh… When I meant Sakura became super powerful that means the Sakura cards became super powerful too! So now the Sakura cards are really strong. They'll cause more damage, they might have new abilities, and they'll require more magic to capture them. Thankfully Sakura super charged the new key. Oh, by the way, this is your starting card… since we only captured one before they all flew away." While gulping down his sugary tea he slid the card across the floor.

Vega gingerly picked it up, as if it was going to break into a million pieces, "S-Sword-?"

"Ahhh…" he put the cup down and patted his bloated belly, "Yes, sword, thid should make it a little bit easier on us. Sword is pretty strong, it's an attack card and can cut through anything, but it requires will power."

"Will power?"

"Yeah, the Sword will only be as strong as it's user wills it to be," He trotted over to the book and opened it, removing something that looked like a small key with a chibi wing design, "And this here, it your weapon." He hovered up to her and gently tossed the key at her.

The girl rolled it about in her hand, "Are you sure this isn't your weapon? It looks a little tiny for-"

"Just relax…" he sighed, "Now what did you say your name was again?"

"Vega…"

"Alright," he grinned, "Key that hides the power of the Stars… someone wishes to make a contract with you… a girl… her name is Vega." Vega watched with wide emerald eyes as the key began to spin, surrounded by a white glow, then it grew to what looked like a perfectly round gold ball with two chibi wings on each side that wrapped around the bottom of the ball and merged into the handle which was also white. The end was gold tipped with a bright red, "Take the staff! Hurry!"

There was a strong gust of wind as she stumbled forward and clumsily grabbed for the staff, which grew longer. Kero began cheering. "Wahoo! The next Card Captor is born! Congratulations Card Captor _Vega_.

"That sounds like the title of some sappy shoujo anime." She sighed, rubbing one hand along the cool metal of the staff while letting all this process, "Hey! Wait! What do you mean Card Captor!"

In a sly voice Kero replied, "I mean… you're a Card Captor."

* * *

**Ve1 here! Whew that took awhile. I wrote this waaaaay back in June, but got cold feet about the premiere and re wrote this entire chapter. I really wanted this to be an original but I scanned through a couple pages of the CCS fan fictions and realized there was another story like this. (Sigh) Oh well… Anyways I really hope to get reviews. Please review! I get discouraged and pull the plug on stories when I don't get many reviews!****Coming Soon…**

_Vega, with Kero and the Sword card is spending her Saturday working on an assignment in the park. But when a bouncy and quick little creature interrupts her will she be able to catch her first Sakura card? AND! Will she be able to finish her assignment? (joking) It's all in the next chapter of Tomorrow's Melody. So stay tuned for: Chapter 2, Bouncing off the Walls!_


	3. Bouncing off the Walls

"You've got to be very quiet, or else Mr. Ayama might here you. Then we'll be in a lot of trouble." She whispered to her backpack.

"…."

"Kero-san?"

"I was just thinking, right now I'm not strong enough to feel the presence of a Sakura Card. But since the Sakura cards know which of your friends to target or which places you'll be weakest in you'll have to be on your toes."

"Okay." She hissed back sliding the door to classroom 5-a back.

"Vega-chan! Good morning!" one silver haired girl said and smiled softly.

"Nami-chan, g'morning." She replied returning with a warm smile.

Vega took a moment to hang up her coat on the coat rack before she walked over to her favorite seat near the window. She was ready to start unpacking when 'Nami' spoke again, "Ummm… Vega-chan… why _are _you here-?"

She glanced up with emerald eyes, giving her best friend a confused look, "I wanted to come early this morning…"

Nami shook her head closing her gray eyes for one second before she opened them to stare at Vega, "Remember classes were cancelled today so we could finish that big project?"

"What!"

"Hai, we have to write a three page report or video tape something you find interesting," her eyes suddenly became huge and sparkly, just like in anime, "I thought you'd forget the assignment and come here, so I waited for you to come. I wanted to make an entire documentary on the daily life of Vega the cutest girl to walk the face of the Earth." She returned to normal and gave her the normal, closed eyes warm smile, "Complete with background music and special effects of course." After that Nami gave a little sigh of happiness, "Can you imagine such bliss-?" she held one hand over her heart and continued to act as if she was overwhelmed with joy; in Vega's opinion she acted like she was drunk.

"But, Nami-chan, is were doing something we're fascinated with then I'll probably go to the park, at night, you know I have this thing about stars." She laughed nervously. Sometimes Nami could be a little weird, "So there wouldn't be much time to tape me and or edit the tape over the weekend."

"Then I'll just have to come with you." She grinned.

Vega sighed, she was fighting a losing battle, Nami's decision couldn't be changed.

* * *

"Hey Vega-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or do you feel strange somehow-?"

"Like what strange?"

The two friends were in the park's grassy field, which needed to be cut soon as the frass was high. It was a cool, clear night, Kero had tagged along in Vega's backpack.

"I feel scared… but there's nothing out here except grass, trees, and the sky. Maybe it's just me… EEK!" she pointed in one direction where a small creature that resembled a rabbit began to grow larger.

Nami proceeded to scream and crawl backwards, after she'd fallen on her caboose of course. Vega felt it was her duty as the official new card Captor to take charge. "Key that holds the power of the Stars, show you're true form before me!" Nami's eyes widened as Vega had yanked the talisman off the chain and recited an incantation. The Key had started to glow and roll while little beams of light shot everywhere, "I, Vega, command you under our contract!" she felt power surging through her arms as she held them out to the Key; the glow turned into a shining light and it turned so quickly it was a blur, "Release! Gah-!" the light burst and for a moment, only a moment, the field was shrouded in light as the Key took it's true form.

By now the little yellow Sun guardian had jumped out of her backpack and hovered next to the Card Captor, "That's the Jump card!" he said, pointing one fingerless paw at the creature. "Hurry up and catch it!" he hissed bouncing up and down quickly.

"How!" she cried at him as the Jump let out a loud squeak and grew a tad large, so it was about four feet tall now, "All I have is the Sword Card!"

"Use your head! And not literally!"

The girl let this thought process for a moment, and after a moment of awkward silence, followed by another squeak of fear from Nami, Vega had a plan. "Wait here!"

"Vega!" Kero growled, but did as he was told. The girl dashed towards the Jump. It gave her a dumb look as stood there. Now remember, the Jump card it extremely stupid.

"Hey Jump card!" she said in a cocky tone which got it's attention, "I bet you can't jump at all! I can jump higher than you!" the card growled, "C'mon! I bet I'll beat you!" she dashed towards the carousel with the Jump following close at her heels, obviously enraged.

When she finally did reach the carousel she jumped high into the air, carefully to avoid the metal bars, and landed gently on the platform. "Bet 'cha can't do that!"

The Jump growled and leapt much higher into the air and landed with a loud 'bang' on the platform. But that was it's downfall, because while it had been high in the air Vega had jumped off the carousel and started pushing the bar to make it spin.

After a minute or two of pushing she felt the effects of fatigue and let the carousel spin while she stopped. By the time it was at a full stop the large creature was quite dizzy, it spun around, tripped over it's own feet, did a somersault, etcetera. Not that this was a problem, she'd actually wanted it in a drunken like state.

The girl raised her staff high over her head as the wind picked up and Sakura's magic circle appeared around her feet, "Jump Card! Return to the form you were meant to be! Sakura Card!" she brought it down quickly, until it was about chest height, then it hit an invisible force and a card began to materialize in front of her. The dizzy Jump card couldn't fight back as it slowly faded, leaving only a think card in it's place.

When the wind had died down, and the magic circle disappeared, she picked up the card and sunk to her knees. "Vega-chan!" someone called, who 'Vega-chan' recognized as Nami with Kero close behind.

"Nami-chan! Kero-san!" she said, standing up and banishing the Key to its temporary form. "I caught it!" she said excitedly holding out the Jump Card in front of her proudly.

"I caught it all on tape!" Nami grinned holding out her video camera, "That was brilliant Vega-chan!"

"It was kind of easy," she said modestly waving one hand while blushing.

"'Course it was. The Jump Card is pretty powerful but extremely stupid."

"Oh sure… just rain on my parade!" the pink haired girl put her hands on her hips looking thoroughly annoyed with her guardian, "I did it all by myself thank you very much! Stupid or not it was a good idea!" Vega stopped there, realizing what she just said sounded kind of silly.

To break the awkward silence Nami piped up, "I didn't know using a video camera could be such a rush! Why didn't you tell me you were a magical girl Vega-chan?"

The girl paused, "How did you know that that wasn't all just lights and illusions?"

"Well, Kero-chan just explained everything to me while you were fighting! Can I please come on your next Sakura Card capturing adventure!"

"O-Of course!" Vega blushed even more now from embarrassment.

"One more thing!"

"I'm afraid to ask…"

"Kero-chan said that Sakura-sama used to wear costumes on her adventures…"

"Please don't tell me…"

"I think I'll take up some sewing classes and make _you_ some costumes! It'll be the most adorable thing ever!" her eyes began to water and sparkle from joy.

There came an audible sigh from the Card Captor, "Whatever you say Nami-chan…"

* * *

"Miss Kari?"

"Yes-?" Vega looked up at Mr. Ayama.

"Where is the assignment I asked for?"

_Oh no! I forgot about it after I caught the Jump Card!_ Her intelligent reply was, "Uhhh…"

"Right here Ayama-sensei!" Nami has such great timing. She practically shoved two VHS tapes into his hands. "Sorry, I asked to see Vega-chan's and forgot to return it to her this morning!" she chirped and grinned when Vega whispered her thanks.

"Well… thank you ladies, Miss Dowei you can return to your seat now." Ayama said, referring to Nami.

Name and Vega sat side by side in the classroom, so she was able to lean over and whisper something to her friend. "Hey Vega-chan? Look in my backpack, I got some help from my mother and put together a costume."

"Oh no…"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Ve1 here again! I have returned with another chapter of Tomorrow's Melody! Right now I'm having a hard time thinking of situations to put Vega, Kero and Nami through, if any of my reviewers have any suggestions please feel free to contact me via e-mail! Well, I'm kinda going through a Harry Potter stage, I'm completely obsessed with Sirius Black. He's just so loveable! (hugs Sirius) Anyways, when I'm not reading I'll be doing homework. And when I'm not doing those I'm studying. I've got this big entrance exam for high school, EEP! But on the weekends I might have an hour or two to write, so don't expect me to update constantly. Since tomorrow it's Labor Day I might sneak in chapter 3, no promises though, okay? Reviews will be loved and I will reward you with muffins! Ve1vet over and out!

**Up next!**

_Vega finds herself in a sticky situation when the Fly Card becomes angry with her classmates. She'll have to track down its hiding spot of campus, and capture it, all in broad daylight! But, if she's not careful she might be found out by her classmates, teachers, or worse… be destroyed by the Fly card and it's terrible new ability!_


End file.
